Household food warmers having a housing and a drawer are generally known and offered by different manufacturers. For example, the Thermador Company of Huntington Beach, USA, distributes such a household food warmer under the name “WD30”. The known household food warmer includes a housing, and a drawer which can be inserted into the interior chamber of the housing. Even when the drawer is fully inserted, it is possible to establish a flow connection between the interior chamber of the known household food warmer and the environment. For this purpose, the drawer has a drawer bottom and a front wall; a sliding device designed as an elongated perforated metal plate being arranged at the front wall. A metal angle to which is secured a handle is riveted to the sliding device; the handle protruding through an opening in the front wall, and allowing the user to move the sliding device. The metal plate has side walls at its long edges; the side walls, together with the metal plate, forming a guide means. Located at the front wall is a guide, which is formed of two angles extending parallel to each other, and in which engages the guide means. The angles are fixedly connected to the front wall, also by means of a riveted joint. A plurality of first openings are provided in the front wall between the angles that extend parallel to each other. The sliding device can be moved back and forth along the guide between an open position, in which the openings in the front wall and the openings in the metal plate coincide, and a closed position, in which the openings in the front wall are closed by the metal plate in a substantially airtight manner.
Moreover, a household food warmer which is located under a range is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,391 B1. This household food warmer has a seal which prevents the heated air from escaping from the household food warmer into the environment when the drawer of the household food warmer is fully inserted into the housing. Furthermore, to be able to supply supplementary combustion air from the environment to a gas cooktop of the range, slotted openings are provided on the housing; the sealing being arranged on the housing of the household food warmer and cooperating with the front wall of the drawer in such a manner that the supplementary combustion air can be drawn in from the environment in an unhindered manner.